1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a manicure file having structure for abrading removal of material, and to a method of making such a manicure file.
2. The Prior Art
Ingrown toenails, damaged toenails and fingernails, and damaged toes and fingers have been with humanity since day one. Accidental damage is responsible for most of these problems, lack of proper care for some, and some unfortunate people incur the wrath of a genetically caused defect.
Humans need to individually take care of their fingernails and toenails, young and old alike. There are two commonly available devices, the clipper and the elongate file board. Neither of these can do it all. The elongate nail board cannot easily be worked sideways and cannot effectively go into the corner of a nail, particularily the toenails. Clippers tend to leave jagged edges and sharp spikes on the outer edges of toenails, and these tend to cause ingrown toenails. The remedies for ingrown toenails are just plain nasty for anyone and everyone. Proper removal of sharp edges and proper removal of fold over along the top of a nail will help prevent ingrown nails and other undesirable events to adjacent nails. Proper rounding and burr removal helps reduce nail cracking and splitting and is of particular interest to women.
Most pets, such as dogs and cats, also need to have their claws trimmed and deburred, and there is a lack of implements for this purpose.